Protagonista
by sandra hatake
Summary: Por que ella jamas seria para el, despues de todo... solo era un mosntruo y las bestias nunca pueden ser portagonistas de una historia con final feliz... Yuna X M-21


_Hola a todos, mi nombre es Sandra Hatake y pues eta es la primera historia que hago de esta serie así que no sean muy duros conmigo T_T me queda pequeñita, aun así espero sea de su agrado y ya sin echar tanto rollo los dejo con la historia._

_**Protagonista**_

Una nueva mañana comenzaba y la misma rutina de siempre lo también, Tao y Takeo caminaban frente a el de camino al trabajo y como cada mañana iban conversando con los niños, riendo sin preocupaciones pues las peleas, los miedos y la tristeza, todo había quedado atrás; mientras que él se mantenía atrás, en silencio, observando como todos se burlaban de Shinwoo y este se desquitaba con Rai recibiendo luego regaños de parte de Ikhan mientras que las chicas reían. Era el mismo escenario todas las mañanas, repitiéndose siempre con pequeñas variaciones y al igual que aquella rutina grupal, la suya también se repetía, aquella que era conocida solo por el, una en la que solo dos personas participaban aunque uno de ellos ni siquiera estuviese consiente de ello…

Todos caminaban, conversaban y reían, sin embargo, su mirada siempre se posaba en una sola persona, detallando siempre cada facción de su rostro, cada gesto, cada sonrisa sin que ella lo supiese. La veía pasar todos los días, caminaba a su lado y muchas veces ella le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa cuando todos parecían olvidar su presencia, mientras que el, como respuesta solo podía desviar ligeramente la mirada evitando así que ella notase algo mas en su mirada, un sentimiento que no debería estar presente y que aun así, estaba en el.

En un principio se negó a aceptarlo pues el temor a que ella fuese usada en su contra durante las batallas como había sucedido en veces anteriores no lo dejaba en paz, sin embargo, cuando todo termino y comenzaron una vida "normal" aquel sentimiento enterrado surgió nuevamente y con mas fuerza de lo quisiera admitir, aun así… había decidido callar, después de todo el no merecía a alguien como ella, no cuando sus manos fueron manchadas con sangre inocente, no después de todo lo que había hecho para sobrevivir, no cuando el… cuando el ni siquiera era humano…

Una imperceptible sonrisa cargada con un toque de tristeza se formaba en sus labios al pensar en lo irónico de su situación, es decir, el siempre había querido experimentar y vivir las emociones humanas que les fueron negadas como "experimentos fallidos" pero ahora deseaba no haberlo hecho, quisiera no haber conocido aquel sentimiento que los humanos llamaban "amor" pues para el, aquella palabra se había convertido en un sinónimo de tristeza, melancolía, impotencia, rabia y dolor. Tristeza al saber que ella jamás podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, melancolía al pensar en como hubiesen sido las cosas si el fuese un ser humano común, impotencia al verse incapaz de confesar sus sentimientos abiertamente, rabia al verla reír con las bromas de Shinwoo… _"Lo perros son territoriales"_ había sido la brillante frase de Tao en alguna ocasión y… aunque no quisiera admitirlo cuando Shinwoo estaba cerca de ella no le faltaban ganas de lanzarse sobre el, y por ultimo estaba el dolor…. El dolor de anhelar a una mujer que nunca podría tener…

Podría sonar pervertido para muchos pero en varias ocasiones soñaba con ella, la veía siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro tomada de su brazo mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad sin preocupación alguna, sin sentimientos de culpa o dudas de por medio, eran solo ellos dos atrapados en su propio mundo mientras que él se limitaba a escucharla en silencio, esbozando un imperceptible sonrisa el oír el tono alegre de sus palabras, si, todo era perfecto, demasiado bueno para ser real…. Despertaba entonces de aquel agradable descanso encontrándose de golpe con una dura realidad, su realidad…. Una en la que ella no cambia con él, no sonreía para el, una vida donde ella jamás podría permanecer a su lado…

Se levantaba entonces de su cama y se alistaba para ir al trabajo, reuniéndose como cada mañana con sus compañeros y minutos después con los niños, entonces su día se "alegraba" de cierta manera al verla frente a él, esperándolos como siempre juntos a los otros, era entonces cuando sonreía ligeramente oculto de todos tratando así de guardarse apara si mismo aquel sentimiento prohibido para el, reprimiendo aquel deseo de tenerla para si, eligiendo la opción de amarla en secreto, de tener algún beso suyo solo en sueños, de convertirla en su "princesa" sin que ella lo supiese, después de todo…. Era mejor así…

Ella encontraría a alguien a quien amara, ese alguien la amaría también y se aseguraría de que no la lastimaran, el la protegería y para ese entonces "_Ajussi" _se abría convertido en un lejano recuerdo que no valdría la pena mencionar, ella lo olvidaría, se casaría y tendría una familia, una nueva vida en la que él no tendría cabida…

"Es lo mejor para todos" Solía decirse cada mañana mientras se miraba al espejo y observaba su reflejo en el, notando aquella cicatriz que no hacia mas que recordarle su doloroso pasado y las manchas que habían en el, sus crímenes, sus peleas, aquellos momentos dolorosos que a pesar de los años no había podido olvidar y era entonces cuando el rostro de aquella muchacha surgía en su memoria nuevamente, cerraba entonces con fuerza los puños y miraba nuevamente su reflejo, con decisión, con firmeza, dispuesto a enfrentar aquel tormentoso pasado que lo aquejaba solo por el hecho de permanecer a su lado, de cuidarla, de protegerla de aquellos que quisieran dañarla, si ese era suficiente motivo para un ser como el…

Todos detenían su andar y para él no era una novedad aquello pues mientras el observaba a aquella chica y divagaba en sus pensamientos llegaban a la escuela sin que él se percatase de ello, era solo la voz de ella que la verlo de pie observando a la nada, solo, mientras los demás se aljebana, que lo devolvía a la realidad, demonios…. Era realmente patético…

-Ajussi… -susurro la muchacha observándolo con preocupación- ¿Se siente bien? Ha estado muy callado…. –agrego al no obtener respuesta del mayor- bueno…. Mas de lo normal…

-Estoy bien –dijo el por toda respuesta- no tienes que preocuparte…

-¿Seguro? –Cuestiono nuevamente la muchacha- hoy no…

-¡Date prisa Yuna! –Exclamo Shinwoo desde lejos llamando la atención de ambos- las clases van a comenzar

-Sera mejor que vayas… -fue lo único que dijo para luego alejarse del lugar-

Y así, en silencio pudo oír los pasos de Yuna alejarse mientras él iba en el sentido contrario, sintiendo luego la mirada del anciano barrendero de la escuela posarse sobre el, viéndolo con cierto aire de tristeza al que no quiso prestar atención, después de todo el había decidido que las cosas fueran así, el la amaría en secreto, la cuidaría y protegería mientras estuviera en sus manos hacerlo, después de todo, en esa historia él no era el protagonista….

Ella era la princesa del cuento, aquella que seria rescatada por su príncipe, la muchacha que siempre tiene un final feliz, mientras que él era una bestia que había cometido el error de enamorarse de aquella princesa, un monstruo que debía permanecer en las sombras sin esperanzas de un "final feliz" pues las bestias no tenían derecho a ello…

Y así como un lobo aullaba anhelante a la imponente luna sin poder alcanzarla, el cuidaría de ella anhelando el amor que nunca podría tener…

_¿Fin?_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí llegamos con este pequeña historia XD muy pequeña en verdad y algo melancólica creo yo pero el tiempo no me dio para mas y quería sacarme la espinita de escribir sobre estos dos._

_La verdad es que esta historia seria algo así como un prologo para un fic mas largo que tengo pensado poner no se ustedes, queridos lectores, que opinan al respecto, ¿Debería continuar esta historia o la dejo tal y como esta? Espero sus opiniones y ya sin más que decir, me retiro._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
